Viens mon chaton, viens!
by Elynah
Summary: Harry n'aurait jamais imaginé se retrouver dans une telle position un jour à cause d'un malheureux accident. Et pourtant... Possible Threesome, SLASH
1. Un tout nouveau départ

_Bonjour à tous ! Ceci est ma première fanfiction, donc faites preuve de compréhension à mon égard (par pitié !)_

_._

* * *

_Diclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling (et heureusement pour eux !) et ne viennent malheureusement pas de ma pauvre imagination !_

_Pairing : HP/DM, HP/SS et possible présence d'un threesome ! (mais ne mettons pas la charrue avant les bœufs, c'est pas encore décidé !)_

_Cette histoire contient des scènes à caractère homosexuel, donc amis homophobes passez votre chemin !_

_Rating : M_

* * *

.

.

Chapitre 1 : Un tout nouveau départ

.

.

Il se sentait mal. Terriblement mal. Et en même temps, terriblement bien. C'était comme si des milliers d'aiguilles lui lacéraient le corps mais qu'il était entouré d'une douceur infinie. Cela lui sembla durer une éternité et en même temps il avait l'impression que cela venait à peine de débuter. Etrangement paradoxal. Oui vraiment, paradoxal était le mot approprié pour ces sensations si contradictoires qui envahissaient son corps.

Puis tout s'arrêta d'un coup. Il avala une grande goulée d'air, lui meurtrissant la gorge. La douleur l'avait tellement tétanisé qu'il en avait oublié de respirer.

Et brusquement, Harry ouvrit les yeux.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

-« Professeur, professeur Dumbledore ! », cria Harry à s'en casser les cordes vocales en débarquant telle une furie dans le bureau du directeur.

Ledit professeur leva les yeux derechef vers le garçon qui faisait ce vacarme étourdissant.

-« Oh Harry ! Comment vas-tu mon garçon ? Un bonbon au citron ? »

-« Sans aucune façon. », le coupa sèchement le Gryffondor.

« Voyons, qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans ce cas ? » Harry ne put s'empêcher de souffler de mécontentement en voyant l'air réjouit du vieil homme. Non mais vraiment, qui lui avait fichu un directeur pareil ?

-« Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué professeur, j'ai un problème assez visible. J'étais dans le parc quand tout d'un coup j'ai eu vraiment, vraiment mal. Comme un doloris vous voyez ? Mais en même temps c'était affreusement agréable. Vraiment bizarre… Et quand j'ai repris mes esprits, j'étais comme ça ! », gémit le Garçon-qui-a-vaincu.

-« Harry très cher, je sais que cela doit te faire un choc, mais tu sais tu es très mignon comme ça ! », pouffa Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants de malice.

-« Mignon ? MIGNON ? Non mais enfin, vous vous moquez de moi par Merlin ! Vous réalisez que j'étais quelqu'un de parfaitement normal, dans la mesure bien sûr ou l'on puisse qualifier ma vie de _normale_, et que maintenant j'ai ces foutues oreilles et cette foutue, foutue queue ? » grogna Harry, tout à fait en colère à présent.

-« Voyons calme toi mon cher ami. Je suis pratiquement sûr que ce n'est pas quelque chose de gravissime comme tu sembles le penser. »

-« Pra-pratiquement sûr ? Par Merlin, vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai ? », bégaya le jeune homme, stupéfait.

-« Hélas non, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais en toucher deux mots à Severus pour qu'il recherche ce qui a bien pu se produire. »

-« En parler à Snape ? Mais c'est tout à fait hors de question ! Il va encore plus m'en faire baver après ça ! Vous n'avez qu'à m'envoyer à Sainte-Mangouste. Je refuse que cette chauve-souris graisseuse s'approche de moi et me voit comme ça ! », hurla le garçon.

-« Le _professeur_ Snape, Harry. Allons, allons, pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire. Je ne vais décemment pas t'envoyer à Sainte-Mangouste et embêter ces pauvres guérisseurs alors que nous avons un des plus grands spécialistes en potion du monde, ici, à Poudlard. Ne t'en déplaise, j'ai pris ma décision. J'en ferais informer Severus. », trancha le directeur, d'une voix froide.

« Mais… », tenta le jeune homme.

-« La discussion est close Harry. Tu peux disposer. ». La voix du professeur claqua sèchement dans la pièce soudainement devenue silencieuse.

C'est donc en grommelant qu'Harry se résolut à sortir de la pièce et à rentrer se cacher dans son dortoir en attendant le diner dans la grande salle. De toute façon, il n'avait plus cours de l'après-midi, alors à quoi bon risquer d'être remarqué une fois de plus ? Le diner serait amplement suffisant pour ruiner encore plus ses tentatives de se faire oublier depuis la mort de la face de serpent. C'est donc en soupirant et en rasant les murs de peur de se faire remarquer que le jeune homme rejoignit sa salle commune.

-« Harry ? Par Merlin mon pote, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? », eu le temps de dire son meilleur ami avant de s'écrouler de rire.

-« Franchement Ron, je ne suis vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas d'humeur à ce que tu te foutes de ma gueule. Déjà que le vieux barbu m'en a fait baver… Tu pourrais au moins te comporter comme le meilleur ami que tu es censé être et me soutenir un minimum ! »

-« Désolé mon vieux, mais franchement j'm'y attendais pas, et tu es teeeellement mignon que c'en est limite indécent ! ». Ron essaya bien de garder son calme, mais malheureusement pour lui, voir la queue du gryffondor battre furieusement l'air réduit à néant ses tentatives pour garder son calme.

C'est donc un Harry furieux qui monta dans son dortoir, cherchant désespérément un moyen de cacher à tous son « problème ».

Il redescendit quelques temps plus tard affublé d'une très large robe et d'un bonnet immonde, visant à cacher à tous ce qui lui provoquerait des moqueries et des blagues douteuses jusqu'à sa mort. Parce qu'il en était bien conscient, une fois qu'il se serait débarrassé de « ça », il pouvait toujours courir pour retrouver la paix ! C'est donc un Harry de fort bonne humeur qui fut accosté par une Hermione surexcitée à qui Ron avait tout raconté.

-« Merlin Ry', il faut A-BSO-LU-MENT que tu me montre ça ! »

-« 'Mione, à ton avis, pourquoi est-ce que je me cache sous une robe qui aurait pu appartenir à mon cousin et dans lequel même un éléphant serait rentré et un bonnet que pourrait porter joyeusement Dobby ? »

-« Harry je te préviens, il est hors de question que tu portes ces choses pour aller manger ! Je n'ai pas refait entièrement ta garde-robe aux dernières vacances et résolu ton problème de lunettes pour que tu portes ces frusques innommables ! »

-« Mais 'Mione… »

-« Harry James Potter, me suis-je suffisamment fait comprendre ? » Le ton d'Hermione suffit à calmer d'un seul coup la tentative de rébellion du jeune homme. Il fallait avouer, pour sa défense, qu'il serait tout à fait inconscient de s'opposer à la jeune femme quand elle était dans cet état.

-« Très bien, je vais les enlever », grommela-t-il. Mais en voyant le sourire victorieux de sa meilleure amie il se hâta d'ajouter « Mais si je te vois rire, je te jure que je remets cette robe et tu ne pourras rien y faire ! »

La jeune fille acquiesça, se jurant de garder son sang-froid. Foi d'Hermione, s'il était aussi mignon que l'avais sous-entendu Ron, il était hors de question qu'il l'empêche de réaliser son plan en s'habillant de manière aussi affreuse.

En voyant son meilleur ami enlever ses vieux vêtements, elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un glapissement ravi mais se reprit très vite sous le regard noir du jeune homme et en profita pour le détailler attentivement.

Depuis la mort de Voldemort, qu'Harry avait envoyé bouffer les racines par le nez, le jeune homme avait énormément changé, grâce à ses soins évidemment. Elle l'avait tout d'abord convaincu de faire un passage à Sainte Mangouste afin de le requinquer au moyen de diverses potions. Non seulement il s'était remplumé, exhibant maintenant un corps fin et musclé (et non plus cadavérique), mais en plus, -et elle devait bien reconnaître que sa force de persuasion y était pour beaucoup-, il avait enfin pu abandonner ses affreuses lunettes rondes grâce à une petite potion qui avait corrigé sa vision. Hermione n'avait pas été peu fière en voyant le regard émeraude de son ami, si intense sans ces horribles machins qu'il se promenait toujours sur le nez. Puis, comme cela ne lui suffisait pas, elle l'avait trainé dans les boutiques et l'avait emmené chez un coiffeur. Harry n'avait, il était vrai, pas du tout été enchanté du programme, mais en ressortant de chez son coiffeur avec une coupe qui lui donnait un air de « j'ai fait des choses salaces toute la nuit et je suis prêt à recommencer », il avait remercié Hermione chaleureusement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se regarder dans les moindres reflets que pouvaient capter son regard.

La jeune fille n'avait pas été le moins du monde étonnée en voyant à quel point son meilleur ami était transformé. Elle avait toujours su qu'il y avait du potentiel, mais comme Harry n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte, elle lui avait donné un coup de pouce, voilà tout.

Elle rit intérieurement en repensant à son entrée dans la grande salle le jour de la rentrée. Tout le monde l'avait fixé, dans un silence quasi-religieux, les yeux exorbités et de la bave coulant au coin des lèvres pour la plupart des élèves. Harry était beau. Elle avait même vu Malfoy le fixer avec des yeux avides. Et c'est là que le plan d'Hermione s'était mis en place.

Il y avait longtemps qu'elle avait deviné qu'Harry était attiré par le Prince des Serpents et que la réciproque était vraie il suffisait de voir à quel point ils étaient obsédés l'un par l'autre. Mais évidemment, aucun des deux ne s'en rendait compte. Alors malgré la transformation d'Harry, la situation n'avait pas avancé et restait au point mort. Au grand dam de Blaise et d'Hermione qui s'étaient ligués depuis le début de l'année et qui manœuvraient dans l'ombre pour que leurs amis soient enfin heureux. Elle soupira de désappointement. Vraiment, qui lui avait refilé de tels idiots ?

Mais à l'instant présent, même si elle ne savait pas à quoi c'était dû (il faudrait qu'elle aille à la bibliothèque pour faire quelques recherches d'ailleurs), elle était absolument ravie de l'apparence du brun. Sur ses cheveux en bataille se dressaient fièrement deux petites oreilles de chat toutes noires qui se mouvaient au gré de ses émotions et une queue touffue, noire elle-aussi, se balançait tranquillement dans le dos de son propriétaire. Il était à la fois adorable et diablement sexy. Elle se frotta les mains d'avance de contentement et d'excitation en pensant à la tête que ferait un beau blond durant le repas de ce soir.

-« Les garçons, il est temps d'aller manger, le repas ne va pas tarder à être servi ! » lança joyeusement la jeune fille face à un petit ami moqueur, et un meilleur ami colérique. Le trajet se déroula donc avec les pensées diamétralement opposées de nos protagonistes.

Quand Ron et Hermione ouvrirent les portes de la Grande Salle, ils se décalèrent tous deux, laissant passer entre eux un Harry furibond. Comme toujours depuis sa victoire sur la face de serpent, le silence se fit dans la salle.

Ses oreilles s'aplatirent d'un seul coup sur sa tête, sa queue battant frénétiquement l'air dans son dos et il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un feulement agacé. Il se dirigea précipitamment vers sa table d'une démarche féline et s'y assis vivement dans l'espoir que les conversations reprendraient aussitôt et qu'on lui foutrait une paix monumentale. Mais bien entendu, certaines fois l'espoir est vain, et c'est exactement la réaction inverse qui se produisait. Si les réactions à la rentrée s'étaient faites assez mesurées compte tenu de son « relooking », cette fois il en fut tout autrement. Face à son attitude féline et prédatrice, lui donnant cet air « adorable et diablement sexy » comme le qualifiait Hermione, les filles purent sentir leurs sous-vêtements devenir légèrement plus moites et les garçons se sentirent plus serrés dans leurs pantalons. Les chuchotements se déclenchèrent simultanément aux quatre coins de la salle, tout le monde fixant Harry avec de l'envie plein les yeux.

Une seule personne était hermétique à l'ambiance générale, à la grande satisfaction d'un serpentard et d'une gryffondor parfaitement retors. Draco Malfoy dévorait du regard Harry, d'une telle intensité que la jeune fille se demanda un instant s'il n'allait pas sauter sur Harry et le prendre sur le champ, au beau milieu de la Grande Salle. Il était atrocement serré dans son pantalon à cet instant précis et luttait pour détacher le regard de sa Némésis qui lui faisait l'affront d'être aussi bandant avant même que le repas n'ait commencé. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, le coincer dans un coin sombre et s'occuper de lui toute la nuit, à sa manière bien sur. Un rictus pervers s'afficha sur ses traits en pensant à tout ce qu'il pourrait faire subir au petit lion.

Le coup de coude de Pansy, énervée de ne pas avoir son attention, le fit sortir de sa contemplation et de ses pensées pour le moins inappropriées entouré de centaines d'élèves et en plein milieu d'un repas.

C'est en tournant la tête et en voyant le regard entendu de son meilleur ami Blaise, que Draco décida qu'il ferait tout pour mettre le jeune gryffon dans son lit. Il n'était pas stupide, il s'était bien rendu compte depuis la rentrée qu'il désirait Harry. Evidemment, il n'y avait aucun sentiment qui interférait là-dedans, contrairement à ce que semblait penser Blaise. Il était vrai qu'il avait rarement eu envie de quelqu'un à ce point là, mais c'était tout à fait normal. Après tout, il était un Malfoy; tout le monde lui tombait dans les bras avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de claquer des doigts. De plus, il était magnifique. Et encore, c'était un faible mot ! Sa peau pâle et douce, ses yeux couleur orage, ses cheveux presque blancs, son charme, sa classe, sa magnificence innée. Il était parfait voilà tout ! Un dieu parmi les hommes. Non évidemment, s'il voulait Potter, ce n'était pas à cause de sentiments futiles. Il le voulait parce qu'il était sa Némésis, le seul à lui résister. C'était juste une histoire d'hormones.

Avec un sourire de prédateur, Draco Malfoy se lécha lentement les lèvres, attendant son heure pour fondre sur sa proie.


	2. Le lait, y'a que ça de vrai!

_Bonjour à tous ! J'ai vu que vous m'aviez laissé des reviews toutes mignonnes (comme mon compte vient d'être créé je ne peux malheureusement pas vous répondre tout de suite, mais je le ferais à la fin du chapitre) donc merci beaucoup !_

_Et un grand merci aussi à ceux qui ont décidé de suivre cette histoire, et ceux qui l'ont rajoutée dans leur favoris ! J'étais vraiment émue de voir tout ça et c'est ce qui m'a poussé à me dépêcher de vous pondre la suite !_

_J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus, et j'attends avec impatience des retours sur ce deuxième chapitre !_

_._

* * *

_Diclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling (et heureusement pour eux !) et ne viennent malheureusement pas de ma pauvre imagination !_

_Pairing : HP/DM, possible HP/SS et possible présence d'un threesome ! (je ferai au feeling)_

_Cette histoire contient des scènes à caractère homosexuel, donc amis homophobes passez votre chemin !_

_Rating : M_

* * *

.

.

Chapitre 2 : Le lait, y'a que ça de vrai !

.

.

Harry se réveilla lentement, enveloppé d'une douce chaleur. Il s'étira de tout son long en baillant allègrement avant d'ouvrir précautionneusement les yeux. Le soleil entrait à flot dans la pièce, l'inondant de sa lumière. Qu'il se sentait bien ! Il poussa un petit grognement appréciateur. Il aurait pu rester là toute la journée ! Mais il fut vite interrompu dans sa rêverie matinale par un concert de chuchotements juste à côté de son lit. Il tourna vivement la tête avant de voir ses amis, tous regroupés à ses côtés, vêtus simplement d'une serviette à la taille et le regardant comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde. Le silence se fit lorsque ses camarades de dortoir virent qu'il les fixait.

-« Oh Harry ! Tu es réveillé ! »

-« Oui Nev', à l'évidence je le suis. Non mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire là ? Y'a même plus moyen de dormir tranquille ici. », grogna le jeune aux yeux verts.

-« Et bien on était… Hum, comment dire… », commença piteusement Dean, semblant chercher ses mots.

-« Ce qu'il essaye de te dire en fait, c'est que quand on est revenu de la douche on t'a vu et puis… hum… », tenta de continuer Seamus dans une vaine tentative de venir en aide à son ami.

-« On t'a vu te réveiller et on t'a trouvé drôlement craquant. » conclu Ron, l'air goguenard.

-« Quoi ? Mais franchement vous n'allez pas bien les mecs ! », grommela le Sauveur-du-monde-sorcier avant de filer dans la salle de bain.

-« Dépêche toi quand même mon vieux, ou tu vas être en retard au petit-déj ! T'as approximativement dix minutes pour te laver et t'habiller ! On t'attend en bas ! », lui cria Ron, au travers de la porte.

-« Humpf… Et bien entendu ils ne pouvaient pas me réveiller plus tôt au lieu de me regarder dormir ? Non mais vraiment, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, mais Poudlard tourne encore moins rond que d'habitude. » Il contempla son reflet, un instant songeur et sursauta en voyant sa queue se mouvoir langoureusement. Il l'avait complètement oubliée celle-là ! Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi, vu qu'il fixait sans s'en rendre compte ses oreilles depuis tout à l'heure.

Il soupira. Un chat… Il était devenu un fichu chat ! Enfin, pas totalement vu qu'hormis ces deux « désagréments », il était encore tout à fait lui-même. Mais quand même, pourquoi un chat ? Et pourquoi est-ce que ce genre de choses ne lui arrivait qu'à lui ? C'était apparemment trop demander que de souhaiter vivre une vie normale. Il avait pourtant innocemment cru, après la mort de l'autre timbré, qu'il pourrait profiter d'un peu de calme. Mais non. Les ennuis semblaient le coller comme une moule à son rocher. C'en était désespérant.

Sur ces pensées hautement optimistes, Harry entreprit de se doucher le plus rapidement possible. Tant pis, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il pourrait se prélasser sous l'eau chaude ! Il réprima un soupir d'agacement. Avant de se rendre compte qu'il était en retard. Il sortit telle une fusée de la salle de bain et se dépêcha de s'habiller, piochant dans ses affaires au hasard, sans même s'essuyer au préalable.

C'est en trombe qu'il déboula dans la Grande Salle, les cheveux encore dégoulinants d'eau, essoufflé et le visage rouge d'avoir couru. Un silence monumental se fit à son entrée. Tous les élèves, auparavant à moitié endormis ou comateux le fixait, maintenant tout à fait réveillés, certaines parties de leur anatomie se rappelant à leur bon vouloir à leur grand dam. Harry alla s'assoir, complètement indifférent à l'atmosphère générale.

-« Et bien 'Ry, tu ne fais pas dans la subtilité ces temps-ci. »

-« Oh 'Mione, il faudra bien qu'ils se remettent tous du fait que je suis à moitié chat pour l'instant ! Pas de quoi en faire tout un fromage ! »

« Je ne pense pas que c'est ce dont notre Hermione voulait parler vieux. », ricana Ron.

Son meilleur ami lui jeta un regard surpris, ne comprenant pas du tout l'allusion.

-« Pff c'est dingue. Tu es vraiment innocent. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, se demandant bien de quoi voulait parler ses meilleurs amis. Mais, se disant que s'ils ne développaient pas leur pensée cela ne devait pas être quelque chose d'important, il haussa les épaules et se servit à manger. Bizarrement, il avait une grande envie de lait ce matin. Il s'en servit donc un énorme bol et fit le plein de yaourts. Ses amis le regardèrent étonnés, les produits laitiers n'ayant décidément pas sa préférence habituellement.

Il fit honneur à son petit-déjeuner en avalant à grande gorgée sa boisson, du lait dégoulinant des côtés du bol, salissant ses mains, dégoulinant le long de son cou, allant se perdre dans l'encolure de sa robe de sorcier, sans même que le jeune homme ne s'en aperçoive. Lorsque son bol fut vide, il sembla s'en rendre compte et se fit un devoir de se lécher voracement les doigts et le contour des lèvres afin de se nettoyer.

Hermione, le regardant, sembla soudain comprendre. C'était une telle évidence ! Harry n'avait pas que les caractéristiques physiques d'un chat, il en avait aussi certains comportements et préférences.

De l'autre côté de la salle, Draco pestait contre ce fichu Gryffondor. Avait-on idée de lui présenter une telle représentation de la luxure de si bon matin ? Déjà que son entrée dans la grande salle l'avait rendu anormalement dur, s'imaginant le petit brun à bout de souffle et le visage rougi pour bien d'autres raisons -et sous lui de préférence- mais là il allait devenir dingue ! Regarder Harry se lécher goulûment les doigts, les yeux à demi fermés, le regard trouble et ses petites oreilles de chat aplaties sur sa tête de bonheur, voir sa langue passer langoureusement sur ses lèvres mutines, subir la lente descente d'une goutte de lait le long de son cou... Il serrait de toutes ses forces le bord de la table, les articulations blanchies par l'effort, se retenant de toutes ses forces de se lever et d'emmener le gryffon dans un coin sombre pour lui faire subir tous les outrages.

Il le regarda ouvrir son yaourt, léchant avec avidité l'opercule. Il vit la substance blanche se répandre sur la langue du gryffon avant de se perdre dans sa bouche, que Draco imaginait très bien occupée à faire autre chose.

Alors que le jeune homme plongeait joyeusement sa cuillère dans le petit pot et s'apprêtait à rendre définitivement fou le blond (ainsi que le reste de la salle), il fut sauvé par l'arrivée du courrier. Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant un grand duc se poser devant lui et il détourna vaillamment son regard orage du jeune homme qui, tout absorbé à sa tache, ne s'était même pas rendu compte du bruit étourdissant que faisait les chouettes et des lettres qui tombaient tout autour de lui. Son érection était telle qu'encore quelques minutes à regarder le brun auraient réussi à le faire venir. Et il était un Malfoy par Merlin ! Les Malfoy ne subissaient pas, ils faisaient subir !

De l'autre côté de la Grande Salle, Harry, tout à fait inconscient du genre de pensée qui traversaient sa Némésis, dévorait ses yaourts, lui-même surpris de voir à quel point il aimait ça tout à coup. Il n'avait rien contre d'habitude, mais à choisir ce n'était décidément pas vers ce genre d'aliments qu'il se tournait. Non, lui il aimait le café et le jus de citrouille, les croissants et les tartines de confiture. Le chocolat chaud à la limite, mais en aucun cas du lait seul ou des yaourts nature.

Il en était tout à ses réflexions quand Hermione, lasse de l'appeler depuis cinq bonnes minutes sans avoir de réponse, lui arracha son petit-déjeuner des mains.

-« Mais enfin 'Mione, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? », lui demanda le jeune homme, dérouté.

-« T'as une lettre Harry ! Ce n'est pas faute de te l'avoir répété pourtant, mais tu ne m'écoutais absolument pas ! »

-« Une lettre ? Mais de qui ? »

-« Mais comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Je ne suis pas devin ma parole ! Ouvre-là, tu verras bien. »

Harry se saisit de parchemin, l'ouvrit et le laissa directement retomber en voyant l'expéditeur.

-« Merde, Snape m'a écrit. Je suis sur que c'est pour ce problème de queue, mais quand même ! »

Ron s'étrangla de rire, son ami n'ayant apparemment pas remarqué le double-sens de sa phrase. Hermione poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, complètement désabusée d'avoir de tels amis, et se saisit de l'enveloppe.

_« Cher Mr Potter,_

_Le directeur m'ayant chargé de m'occuper de votre petit problème, je vous enjoins à me retrouver à 20h ce soir, dans mon bureau. Je précise pour votre pauvre petit cerveau de gryffon que cette plage horaire n'est pas discutable._

_Professeur Snape »_

-« 'Ry, 20h ce soir dans le bureau de Snape. Et vu ce qu'il a rajouté, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. »

-« Pff… Mais pourquoi par Merlin ma vie ne peut-elle pas être tranquille ? Snape… Obligé de voir Snape ailleurs qu'en retenue ou en cours… Par Merlin… », se lamenta le brun.

-« Oh Harry, tu ne vas pas nous en faire tout un fromage ! Il va juste t'aider ! »

« 'Mione, ça se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui a rendez-vous avec le sale bâtard graisseux. De toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix vu les circonstances. »

-« Exactement ! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter de te plaindre à tout bout de champ ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux être pénible ! Il nous a bien aidé pendant la guerre, et je te rappelle que c'est toi qui l'a emmené à l'infirmerie. Si j'me souviens bien, tu étais tellement inquiet pendant la semaine ou il est resté dans le coma que tu es resté à son chevet pratiquement tout le temps. »

-« C'est parce qu'il nous avait aidé ! »

-« Les autres aussi nous ont aidé, et tu n'es pas resté auprès d'eux que je sache. »

Harry, énervé, se leva vivement et quitta la salle, les oreilles aplaties et sa queue fouettant nerveusement dans son dos. Lui ? Inquiet pour Snape ? C'était n'importe quoi ! Et puis quoi encore ? Irrité, il se dirigea vers sa salle de DCFM. Hermione racontait parfois n'importe quoi. Il n'y avait pas à dire, les femmes avaient des idées tordues ! Il voulait simplement le remercier pour l'avoir protégé durant la bataille finale, sans quoi Voldemort serait encore de ce monde aujourd'hui, à n'en pas douter. Rien de plus. Comme si lui, le grand Harry Potter, avait pu être ne serait-ce qu'une seconde inquiet pour la chauve-souris des cachots !

Il entra dans la salle dès que le professeur, –un incompétent cette année encore-, ouvrit la porte. Il attendit ses camarades en silence. Un cours commun avec les serpentards, ce n'était décidément pas sa journée. Lorsque tout le monde fut arrivé, le professeur s'adressa à eux.

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons pratiquer un sortilège de défense, le Charme du Bouclier, dont l'incantation est ''_protego''_. Certains parmi vous doivent le connaitre. »

Harry soupira de désespoir. C'était le genre de sortilège qu'on voyait en troisième année, pas en septième. Et avec la guerre, ou la majorité des septièmes années actuels avaient combattus, encore heureux qu'ils connaissent ce sort ! Ils n'auraient pas fait long feu sinon !

-« Vous allez vous mettre en binôme, un gryffondor avec un serpentard à chaque fois. Allez-y. »

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de faire un mouvement qu'un certain blond se tenait déjà devant lui.

-« Alors Potty, prêt à prendre la raclée ? » Malfoy le défiait du regard, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, une lueur étrange dans le regard.

Instinctivement, Harry fit un pas en arrière, inquiet, ce qui fit encore plus sourire le serpent.

-« Oh oui _Harry_, tu peux avoir peur. Parce que je te jure que tu vas prendre cher… », dit le blond, se léchant les lèvres.

Au ton de sa voix, le brun aux yeux émeraudes sentit des frissons parcourir son corps.

La menace de Malfoy sonnait comme une promesse.

.

.

.

* * *

_Voilà, voilà, c'est la fin de ce deuxième chapitre ! J'espère que ce n'était pas trop court mais comme j'essaye de ne pas avoir de délais de publication trop longs entre les chapitres…_

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_**Jeel :**__ Merci du fond du cœur (ta review était la première !) J'espère que je ne te décevrai pas avec la suite, et ne t'inquiète pas, j'expliquerai bientôt le pourquoi du comment de la transformation d'Harry ! ^^_

_**Stormtrooper2 :**__ Haha effectivement, Draco ne berne pas grand monde ! Mais il ne s'en rend pas encore compte le pauvre ! Pour le troisième membre du trio, à vrai dire je n'en suis pas vraiment sure (et je ne l'aurai pas dit, ça aurait gaché la surprise ! ^^) A bientôt ! ^^_

_**Minerve :**__ Je pense moi aussi qu'il doit être extrêmement cute comme ça ! J'avais lu quelques histoires avec un Harry très mignon en chat, et j'ai craqué, je voulais aussi en écrire une ! :D Effectivement, ça semble très pervers ! (mais ou serait le ''plaisir '' sinon ?) C'est vrai qu'il faudrait qu'il arrive à se contrôler, mais c'est un Gryffondor, ne l'oublions pas ! ^^_

_**Ours en peluche : **__Merci beaucoup ! C'est la première fois que j'écris, donc j'étais très stressée en postant le premier chapitre, tout comme je l'étais pour ce chapitre là ! J'espère qu'il ne t'aura pas déçu !_

_**BlackCerise : **__Hahaha ta review m'a beaucoup fait rire ! Effectivement, je ne pense pas qu'il s'en soit rendu compte, il est quand même assez innocent notre Harry mais Draco va bel et bien le protéger de toute tentative d'hameçonnage intempestive ! Ne t'inquiète pas, l'explication de sa « transformation » viendra bientôt ! Pour ce qui est de Dumbledore… Personnellement, plus rien ne m'étonne venant de lui ! A très bientôt j'espère !_

_Encore un grand merci à vous, je pense que je ne tarderais pas trop pour le troisième chapitre, j'ai déjà commencé à l'écrire ! Encore merci et à bientôt !_


	3. L'entrevue

_Bonjour à tous ! Désolée d'avoir tardé à publier ce chapitre mais je suis en plein déménagement en ce moment !_

_Du coup, j'ai fait le double de mon chapitre précédent pour celui-là :) (c'est cadeau, si, si !)_

_Encore une fois je répondrais à vos reviews à la fin du chapitre, parce que j'aime bien le système finalement et que ça me donne l'impression de vous incorporer à mon histoire. _

_Encore un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, qui me suivent ou bien qui m'ont ajouté dans leur favoris ! Ca fait bien une semaine que je suis connectée en non-stop sur ma messagerie et chaque nouvelle notification me met du baume au cœur. Merci à tous pour vos encouragements !_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Diclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling (et heureusement pour eux !) et ne viennent malheureusement pas de ma pauvre imagination !_

_Pairing : HP/DM, HP/SS et possible présence d'un threesome ! (je ferai au feeling)_

_Cette histoire contient des scènes à caractère homosexuel, donc amis homophobes passez votre chemin !_

_Rating : M_

* * *

.

.

Chapitre 3 : L'entrevue

.

.

.

La journée avait été longue pour Harry. Très, très longue.

Entre le cours de DCFM qui l'avait laissé hautement perplexe vis-à-vis de Malfoy, les courses-poursuites dans le château pour échapper à une foule d'élèves en délire qui semblait l'attendre à chaque sortie de cours pour le harceler, le repas dans la Grande Salle ou on ne l'avait pas lâché une seconde du regard et les cours plus mortellement ennuyeux les uns que les autres; Harry avait l'impression que la journée ne se terminerait jamais.

Heureusement, il y avait ce rendez-vous avec Snape après le diner. Non pas qu'il l'attendait avec impatience, il allait être en tête à tête avec le cauchemar des cachots tout de même ! Mais la perspective de pouvoir se débarrasser de son problème félin lui faisait espérer pouvoir supporter l'homme le temps de l'entrevue.

Harry grimaça à cette pensée plus qu'étrange. C'était bien lui qui venait de penser à l'instant qu'_heureusement_ il allait voir Snape ? Le monde ne tournait décidément plus rond. Si la pensée d'un tête-à-tête avec son professeur honni ne lui suffisait même plus pour se dire qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester bien au chaud dans son lit ce matin, c'est qu'il y avait vraiment un problème !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pendant ce temps-là se tenait un conciliabule dans une aile reculée du château. Les trois individus chuchotaient, un air de connivence sur le visage.

-« Notre entreprise avance bien avec le jeune Malfoy. Il le dévore du regard depuis sa transformation, c'en est flagrant. », sourit d'un air ravi le premier.

-« Votre idée de lui lancer ce sortilège était décidemment une bien bonne idée, A. ! Si ça continue, nous n'aurons plus à faire grand-chose pour arriver à nos fins. », ricana le deuxième.

-« L'idée était donc de vous ? Tu aurais pu me prévenir si tu étais au courant B. ! Même si cela arrangeait grandement nos affaires, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. », gronda la troisième.

Ce dernier lui sourit d'un air contrit.

-« Malgré cela » continua-t-elle « je pense tout de même qu'ils auront besoin d'aide. Harry est complètement aveugle à toute tentative de séduction. Il suffit de voir sa réaction de ce matin suite aux avances de Malfoy en cours. », dit-elle en soupirant.

-« M'en parle pas, Draco était complètement abasourdi. Comment Potter a-t-il pu penser qu'il lui faisait une déclaration de guerre? C'était évident pourtant ! »

-« Pas pour Harry ! A part sa brève relation avec Cho en cinquième année et celle avec Ginny l'année dernière, il n'a aucune expérience des relations amoureuses ! Alors je ne te parle même pas des tentatives d'approche, surtout que Malfoy est en plus un _garçon_. Le connaissant, ça ne lui a même pas traversé l'esprit. »

-« Et bien, on a encore du boulot ! D'ailleurs comment ça avance avec le professeur Snape, A. ? »

-« Ça fait son chemin aussi. Ils ont rendez-vous ce soir à 20h dans son bureau. Bien évidemment, le professeur Snape ne comprendra pas ce qui arrive au jeune Harry, puisque c'est un sort de ma composition et que je suis le seul à savoir l'annuler. » À ces mots, ledit A. fit un grand sourire rusé à ses deux acolytes.

-« Espérons que la nouvelle condition d'Harry les aide tous les trois. Sinon je ne saurai plus quoi faire. »

-« Evidemment que ça va les aider ! On ne t'a pas encore dit le plus beau G. ! Figure-toi que sa transformation n'implique pas que des changements physiques. Ça agit aussi sur ses préférences, ses comportements… Il n'est plus uniquement humain à présent, il est aussi à moitié chat. Et, comme eux, il aura aussi ses chaleurs. »

-« Quoi ? Mais il va se mettre à sauter sur tout le monde ! Je ne pense pas que ça nous aidera le moins du monde, tu sais... »

-« Justement ! A. a réussi à changer cette caractéristique. Le fait est que maintenant, lors de ses chaleurs, il ne se tournera que vers les personnes par qui il est sincèrement intéressé. Il se tournera donc vers… »

-« Malfoy et Snape ! Merlin mais c'est du génie ! »

-« Voyons très chère, un sort créé par mes soins ne pouvait qu'être fantastique. Les premières chaleurs de notre cher Harry ne devraient d'ailleurs plus tarder à arriver. Sur ce, il me semble que le diner ne va pas tarder à être servi et nous allons donc nous séparer. Continuez l'observation, nous nous retrouverons bientôt pour faire à nouveau le point. »

Sur ces entrefaites, ils se séparèrent, le sourire aux lèvres.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

L'heure de la rencontre avec le professeur Snape arriva à toute vitesse. Harry, plongé dans ses réflexions, ne savait plus s'il devait se réjouir ou redouter de voir l'homme. Et cela l'inquiétait prodigieusement.

C'est perdu dans ses pensées qu'il se dirigea vers les cachots faisant sans y penser le chemin qu'il connaissait par cœur à force de cours et de retenues. Il ne sembla reprendre conscience qu'en arrivant devant le bureau de l'homme qui provoquait ses tumultes intérieurs.

Il leva la main, hésitant, puis se décida et frappa contre le battant de la porte. Le professeur le fit entrer, aussi aimable que d'habitude.

-« Et bien Potter, je vois sans aucune surprise que vous ne savez toujours pas être à l'heure. », souffla-t-il, acide.

-« Mais professeur, il est 20h01 ! »

-« Aucune excuse Potter, lorsque je dis 20h, c'est 20h. Pas 19h59 ou 20h01. Votre manque de bienséance est décidément irrécupérable. »

Harry ne répondit rien, furieux de la mauvaise foi de l'homme. Comment avait-il pu souhaiter le voir ? Qu'il était stupide ! La victoire contre Voldemort n'avait déjà rien changé à l'attitude du professeur à son égard, alors comment avait-il pu croire que son problème actuel aurait changé cet état de fait ? Il le haïssait toujours autant, ce n'était certainement pas _ça_ qui allait le faire compatir.

-« Monsieur Potter, je ne compte pas passer la nuit à vos côtés dépêchez-vous de venir ici. J'ai des questions à vous poser et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Plus vite cela sera fini, plus vite je pourrais être débarrassé de vous. »

Le jeune homme s'avança en silence vers le centre de la pièce et s'assit sur le tabouret que le professeur venait d'installer à son intention.

-« Bien. Nous allons donc commencer depuis le début. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Et Harry lui raconta. Il lui raconta la douleur et le bien-être, la sensation de se consumer dans la souffrance qui avait envahi chacun de ses pores, la béatitude et la sérénité qui l'avaient enveloppé tel un cocon.

Severus écoutait attentivement, son esprit focalisé sur le jeune sorcier face à lui qui avait totalement perdu pied dans ses souvenirs. Il fixait le regard émeraude qui s'était fait lointain et rêveur, le souffle pressant du jeune sous l'afflux de paroles, les rougeurs sur les joues et les cheveux en batailles. Harry était beau. Terriblement beau. Et encore plus depuis qu'il avait cette apparence. Severus le reconnaissait volontiers –intérieurement bien sûr- et n'avait qu'une envie, le prendre dans ses bras.

Il avait depuis un moment accepté ce sentiment qui enflait son cœur, même si au début cela n'avait pas été évident.

Toutes les raisons le poussaient à haïr le jeune homme, et c'est ce qu'il s'était acharné à faire durant des années. Il était le fils de son pire ennemi. Mort, certes, mais pire ennemi quand même. Il était arrogant, faisait fi des règlements, se jetait tête la première dans tous les ennuis possibles et imaginables dans un rayon de cent kilomètres, était beau, adulé, aimé.

Tout le contraire de Severus.

Mais à la fin de la cinquième année d'Harry, lorsqu'il avait vu sa douleur et sa détresse face à la mort de son parrain, -ce sale cabot, Lucifer ait son âme !-, il avait ressenti avec une violence accrue le besoin de le protéger, de le mettre à l'abri de tout danger, de toute peine. Il avait souhaité pouvoir éloigner le jeune homme de tout ce qui pourrait le faire souffrir, le garder quelque part auprès de lui dans un endroit reculé ou rien ne pourrait l'atteindre.

Quand il l'avait vu entouré de ses amis et se reconstruire peu à peu, il l'avait haï. Haï de pouvoir rire et vivre sans lui, de prendre conscience que jamais il ne pourrait lui apporter un sourire sincère, que jamais il ne pourrait le rendre heureux par sa seule présence, que les regards tendres qu'il le voyait porter à la belette fille ne seraient jamais tournés vers lui.

Mais il ne comprenait pas encore ce qu'était ce sentiment qui le dévorait à chaque instant et le bouleversait par sa violence.

Durant la sixième année, il avait accueilli avec une joie à peine dissimulée l'ordre du vieux fou de surveiller Draco comme le lait sur le feu. Parce qu'ainsi il pourrait détourner son attention de Potter, toujours collé à cette Ginevra Weasley qui lui donnait des envies de meurtres. Il s'était lancé à corps perdu dans l'observation du jeune blond, le harcelant, le suivant, essayant de le faire retrouver le droit chemin.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever Potter de la tête. Et quand le vieux fou amenait le sujet sur le jeune homme, Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être acide. Il avait même dit une fois, sa voix contenant toute la colère et la rancœur du monde, qu'il souhaitait qu'Harry ne réchappe pas au combat final. Et Dumbledore l'avait regardé, un air triste sur le visage et les yeux éteints, et lui avait dit des mots qui avaient marqué Severus au fer rouge.

« Je te souhaite que cela n'arrive jamais mon garçon. Parce que si Harry devait mourir, tu perdrais à la fois ta raison de vivre et la seule personne au monde qui peut faire ton bonheur. Et j'espère pour toi que tu t'en rendras compte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Ces mots avaient blessé Severus, pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Et c'est le cœur serré qu'il était retourné dans ses cachots, empli d'une angoisse indéfinissable.

Puis Harry avait disparu pendant des mois. Des mois qui semblaient des années au professeur de potions. Il avait questionné le directeur qui lui avait dit que le jeune homme et ses amis accomplissaient une mission de la plus haute importance. Il avait seulement reconnu à demi-mot que c'était une mission plus que dangereuse, mais que cela préparerait le garçon pour le combat final. Il lui avait aussi dit qu'il n'avait absolument aucune nouvelle du jeune homme.

Et Severus avait eu peur. Peur comme jamais auparavant. Il avait multiplié ses interventions auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, voulant être le premier informé dans le cas ou le jeune homme se ferait capturer. Il ne dormait pratiquement plus, mangeait à peine.

Et il comprit enfin.

Severus Snape était amoureux. Amoureux fou d'Harry Potter.

Et un jour, il avait réapparu. Il avait déboulé avec ses deux amis dans la Grande Salle un soir, en plein milieu du diner, couvert de blessures. Il s'était avancé d'un pas assuré vers Dumbledore, lui disant que la mission était réussie et à présent terminée. Et avant que Severus n'ait pu soupirer de soulagement, se disant qu'il était enfin sain et sauf et auprès de lui, Harry avait prononcé d'une voix parfaitement audible et déterminée deux phrases qui firent trembler Severus.

« Il est au courant. L'heure de la bataille finale a enfin sonnée. »

La suite avait été assez floue pour Severus. Il se souvenait avoir vu Pomfresh se dépêcher d'aller soigner le jeune homme, les membres de l'Ordre arriver, les élèves les plus jeunes se faire évacuer. Et il avait entendu, comme tous les autres, la voix.

La voix froide du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui leur demandait de lui remettre Harry, sous peine de faire un carnage.

Un immense brouhaha avait envahi la pièce jusqu'à ce que les Serpentards se lèvent et se dirigent vers Harry. Les trois autres maisons avaient fait front, protégeant le Survivant d'une quelconque attaque. Mais le jeune homme, accompagné d'Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley, avait alors fendu la foule, le sourire aux lèvres et serré la main de Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et Draco Malfoy. C'est dans un rire qu'il avait ajouté à l'attention des autres élèves, complètement estomaqués :

-« C'est bon les gars, ils sont des nôtres. Ils sont espions pour l'Ordre. »

Et le combat. Ce combat qui avait glacé le sang à Severus. Il avait tout fait pour protéger le jeune homme, dressant des boucliers sans relâche autour de lui, se prenant des sorts de magie noire puisqu'il ne pouvait se défendre ou riposter, tout à sa tache. Mais lorsque Harry s'était mesuré au Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'avait rien pu faire. Alors il avait combattu avec vigueur, surveillant le jeune homme du coin de l'œil.

Et le Survivant était devenu Celui-qui-a-vaincu.

Severus était resté une semaine dans le coma, pour récupérer de ses blessures d'après les médicomages. Et quand enfin il s'était réveillé, le brun aux yeux émeraudes avait de nouveau disparu. Pour réapparaitre deux mois plus tard complètement transformé par les soins de Mademoiselle Je-sais-tout.

Severus l'avait regardé de loin, complètement subjugué, de nouveaux besoins impérieux se faisant sentir en lui. Il voulait le jeune homme. Il voulait le faire sien. Et lorsqu'il s'était mystérieusement transformé en chat, le professeur n'avait pu, comme les autres, détacher son regard du jeune homme, s'imaginant mille et un scénarios.

Et maintenant il était là, avec lui. Rien qu'à lui pour quelques heures. Et il comptait en profiter longtemps.

Oh bien sur, il allait chercher ce qui arrivait au brun, c'était la demande du directeur après tout. Mais si cela ne nuisait pas à sa santé, il comptait bien prendre le plus de temps possible et multiplier les rencontres, distillant ses informations sur son état au compte-goutte. Il ferait tout pour garder Harry auprès de lui et le faire changer d'avis sur son compte. Il avait _besoin_ de lui, il avait passé trop d'années à l'attendre cela ne pouvait plus durer. Snape, tout à ses pensées, sourit. Il le ferait changer d'avis et il l'aurait ! Cela ne pouvait pas finir autrement.

Harry de son côté était estomaqué. Il voyait Snape sourire ! Etait-ce la fin du monde ? Pire, ce n'était même pas le rictus sarcastique auquel il avait droit tout le temps mais plutôt un sourire sincère, tendre… Aimant. Et cela changeait totalement la physionomie du professeur ! Les traits de son visage s'adoucissaient, ses yeux brillaient. Et le jeune homme se surprit à trouver le bâtard des cachots incroyablement attirant tout à coup. Il se gifla intérieurement. Snape ? Attirant ? Ces deux mots ne pouvaient pas se retrouver dans la même phrase ! Il était tellement choqué d'avoir eu une telle pensée qu'il hoqueta d'étonnement. Cela sembla au moins sortir le professeur de ses pensées.

Il y avait un moment déjà qu'Harry avait arrêté de parler, mais voyant le regard lointain de son professeur il n'avait rien dit. Un Snape qui se tait, ça n'a pas de prix ! Il avait donc attendu patiemment, profitant du silence, ses pensées vagabondant elles-aussi. Mais là il n'avait pu se retenir, le bruit était sorti tout seul de sa bouche, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

-« Ce que vous m'avez raconté, outre le fait que ça n'aurait même pas intéressé un mort, était aussi inimaginablement inutile. Mais venant de vous, je ne vois même pas pourquoi j'en suis toujours étonné. Autant passer à la suite. »

Sur ces mots, le professeur s'approcha du jeune homme, tournant autour de lui, observant ses caractéristiques félines.

« Bon Potter, je veux que vous réfléchissiez attentivement à ce que je vais vous demander, si tant est bien sûr que cela soit dans vos capacités. Ce dont je doute, évidemment. »

Harry grogna de mécontentement.

-« Tout d'abord, hormis les oreilles et la queue, y'a-t-il d'autres choses qui ont changé chez vous ?

-« Et bien… Hermione m'a dit que j'avais changé au niveau de la démarche, qui était maintenant plus… féline. D'après elle encore, mes oreilles et ma queue réagissent selon mes émotions et humeurs. Mais personnellement je ne m'en rends pas compte. »

-« Cela pourrait vouloir dire que votre organisme a totalement intégré vos nouveaux attributs A vérifier. Autre chose ? »

-« Et bien, je ne raffole pas du lait d'habitude, et ce matin je me suis jeté dessus. C'était surement une envie soudaine, mais Hermione m'a dit de vous en parler au cas où. »

Severus sentit son pantalon se comprimer douloureusement, se remémorant la scène du petit-déjeuner. Il s'était presque mis à haleter en voyant le jeune homme se lécher les doigts langoureusement. Ce qui n'avait, bien sûr, pas échappé au vieux fou qui l'avait regardé en souriant, les yeux pétillants de malice. Il se concentra de toutes ses forces pour se calmer.

-« Autre chose Potter ? »

-« Oui. Hum… Je ne sais pas si c'est lié, mais les gens sont de plus en plus bizarres avec moi. Ce matin, en me réveillant, mes camarades me fixaient vraiment étrangement en chuchotant. Et on m'a harcelé toute la journée, on m'a même suivi dans les toilettes. »

-« Mr Potter, seriez-vous à ce point imbu de votre personne ? Le monde ne fait pas autant attention à vous que vous souhaiteriez le croire. » Severus réprima sa colère autant qu'il le put, mais elle parvint tout de même à s'exprimer dans le ton qu'il avait donné à ses paroles. Il vit le jeune homme se raidir. Oh oui il était en colère ! Il les voyait bien lui, tous ces cornichons tourner autour de son Harry tels des rapaces. Et Harry qui ne comprenait même pas pourquoi ! Et même ses camarades de dortoir s'y mettaient ? Il lui fallait une chambre loin de tous ces fous furieux, -pourquoi pas sa chambre d'ami à lui d'ailleurs ?- ou sinon son cher ange allait finir violé ! Déjà qu'au repas d'hier et à ceux d'aujourd'hui il avait vu plusieurs élèves, garçons et filles, fuir en courant la Grande Salle, se cachant un certain endroit du corps comme ils le pouvaient avec leurs sacs de cours, tandis que les autres fixaient avidement le jeune homme, un air de convoitise sur le visage. Et ils l'avaient en plus harcelé TOUTE la journée ? Ils allaient tous mourir, foi de Severus ! Il allait s'occuper d'eux, un par un, et leur faire subir les plus noires souffrances. On ne touchait pas à son gryffon sous peine de représailles. Représailles, soit dit en passant, affreusement douloureuses, infiniment longues et, pour finir, totalement mortelles. Severus ne put réprimer un rictus cruel, une lueur sadique dans les yeux.

-« Professeur ? », tenta Harry, voyant que ce dernier était de nouveau reparti dans ses pensées.

Il aurait pu attendre comme tout à l'heure mais l'éclat qu'il voyait briller dans les yeux de l'homme ne lui plaisait définitivement pas. Mais alors pas du tout. Le haïssait-il à ce point ? Il avait eu ce regard après l'avoir rembarré après tout. Etait-il en train de s'imaginer en ce moment même toutes les horreurs qu'il pourrait lui faire subir pour se venger d'il ne savait trop quoi ? Connaissant l'homme, c'était fort probable. Il aurait préféré de la jalousie mais apparemment ce n'était pas en option. Il se gifla de nouveau mentalement. Dans quel monde parallèle était-il tombé ? Il voulait que Snape soit jaloux ? N'importe quoi, pure hérésie !

-« Bon Potter, déshabillez-vous, nous n'avons pas toute la nuit. Votre haut suffira. »

-« Me… Me déshabiller, professeur ? »

-« Evidemment. Je ne vois pas encore à travers les vêtements et j'ai besoin de voir avant toute chose à quoi votre queue peut bien être rattachée. J'en profiterais pour regarder vos oreilles en même temps. »

Harry, silencieux, rouge comme il ne l'avait jamais été, détacha lentement sa robe de sorcier qui tomba à ses pieds dans un bruissement soyeux. Il se sentait étrangement troublé. C'est tout tremblant qu'il enleva son tee-shirt, révélant des abdominaux parfaitement dessinés et une fine ligne de poils qui, descendant sous son nombril, venait se perdre dans son pantalon. Severus retint un gémissement et se maudit intérieurement. Il devait vérifier, il n'avait pas le choix. Mais les gestes du jeune homme, sa rougeur aux joues, les tremblements de ses mains qu'il tentait vainement de cacher, la perfection de son corps n'aidaient pas le plus vieux à se calmer. Il s'était préparé mentalement à le voir à demi-nu pourtant, mais la réalité dépassait de loin ses fantasmes les plus fous. Il avait plus l'air d'une jeune vierge qui se déshabillait sous le regard de son amant pour la première fois que d'un homme qui se dévêtait devant un professeur quelconque. Et lorsque le plus jeune releva enfin les yeux, les fixant dans les siens, Severus arrêta de respirer. Les yeux émeraudes reflétaient une multitude de sentiments. La honte, le défi, la colère, et… le désir ? Non, il devait se faire des idées. Il fallait qu'il se maitrise, qu'il ne lui saute pas dessus et ne l'emmène dans tout de go dans sa chambre.

-« Professeur ? », balbutia le plus jeune, nerveux.

Severus ferma brièvement les yeux, respira une grande goulée d'air et s'approcha de l'homme qu'il aimait.

-« Tournez-vous Potter. Nous allons commencer par votre queue. »

Cette dernière débutait dans le bas de son dos, juste au dessus des fesses du jeune homme. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, l'homme posa ses doigts à la base de la queue du jeune homme, arrachant à ce dernier un violent frisson. Le professeur, voyant la réaction de son élève, eu un sourire extrêmement vicieux. La queue du brun avait tout l'air d'une zone érogène. Merlin répondait enfin à ses prières !

-« Mmh oui, il semblerait, comme je le pensais, que cela soit devenu un prolongement de votre colonne vertébrale. »

Il laissa la pulpe de ses doigts courir le long de cette magnifique queue noire, faisant haleter le jeune homme, puis plongea ses doigts dans la masse soyeuse de ses poils. Un gémissement plaintif échappa à Harry, complètement déconnecté de la réalité par ces simples attouchements. Severus sentit son désir monter en flèche. Il avait près de lui l'homme qui hantait ses nuits, complètement soumis à ses caresses et son bon-vouloir.

Il entama un lent va et viens, sa main entourant à présent totalement le membre du brun qui se laissa tomber en arrière, la tête reposant sur l'épaule du professeur, les yeux fermés, en total abandon, haletant et gémissant sans discontinuer.

Severus se colla encore plus contre le jeune homme, un bras enserrant sa taille et son érection collée contre ses fesses. Ne constatant aucun mouvement de recul de la part du brun, il commença à caresser son torse, ses doigts jouant avec les mamelons dressés puis descendant progressivement, jusqu'à s'arrêter contre la barrière de tissu de son pantalon.

Malgré l'érection visible du plus jeune, il hésita un moment à franchir la limite, mais les supplications d'Harry le firent céder.

-« P-professeur… Je vous en supplie, je veux… Je veux plus… »

Il se pencha lentement, et murmura contre l'oreille féline du jeune homme qui frissonna en sentant son souffle chaud.

-« Ah oui ? Dis-le, Harry, dis moi ce que tu veux que je fasse. »

-« Tou-touchez-moi ! Par Merlin, Severus, j'ai tellement envie, touche-moi ! »

L'entente de son prénom dans cette bouche si délicieuse acheva d'exciter l'homme. Il déboutonna rapidement le pantalon du plus jeune, écarta la barrière de tissu du boxer et prit en main son membre dressé gorgé de sang.

-« Oh ! Oh oui Sev', comme ça ! »

Le jeune homme poussait des cris de plaisir contre Severus qui était décidément au paradis. Continuant les mouvements de va et viens sur la queue animale et la queue humaine du jeune homme, il frotta son érection douloureuse contre les fesses de son élève. C'en fut trop pour Harry qui jouit dans sa main dans un dernier râle. Severus ne fut pas long à le suivre, bien trop excité par la situation.

Lorsqu'Harry émergea des limbes du plaisir, il eut honte, terriblement honte. Et il avait peur aussi, sans savoir de quoi. Il s'éloigna vivement du professeur, ramassa toutes ses affaires et balbutia sans le regarder.

-« Je-je suis désolé professeur… Je ne voulais pas… Plus jamais je… Je dois y aller. »

Et il prit la fuite.

Severus le regarda partir, complètement déchiré à l'intérieur.

Quand enfin il pouvait toucher du bout des doigts son rêve le plus cher, ce dernier prenait la fuite. Il le fuyait, lui, comme s'il était un monstre. Jamais il ne l'aimerait.

Et alors, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Severus pleura.

.

.

.

* * *

_._

_Alors, alors ? J'ai mis beaucoup de temps dans ce chapitre, voulant insister un peu plus sur le côté sentimental de l'histoire et j'espère que ça ne vous aura pas paru trop lourd ou trop long. Personnellement, je dois avouer qu'à la fin, j'étais plutôt satisfaite, vu que Severus est un personnage que j'affectionne tout particulièrement._

_Je m'abandonne à votre jugement, chers lecteurs !_

_._

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_**Stormtrooper2 :**__ J'espère que tu auras apprécié ce chapitre ! Au vu de ton commentaire, il répond à toutes tes questions ! Et, oui, sans spoiler, Severus sera le troisième membre du trio (je l'adore moi aussi, je ne pouvais décemment pas faire un trio sans Severus). J'espère que tu me donneras des nouvelles vis-à-vis de ce chapitre ! A bientôt :)_

_**Jeel : **__Merci pour cette nouvelle review qui m'a une fois de plus fait chaud au cœur :)_

_**Ours en peluche :**__ Merci pour ta nouvelle review ! Celui-là est un peu différent je pense, mais il était utile pour la suite. A bientôt j'espère ^^_

_**Minerve :**__ Oui, on peut dire que Severus s'est bien occupé de son problème de queue, et Draco ne devrait plus tarder à en faire de même. (je spoil le prochain chapitre, honte à moi). Draco ne devait en effet ne pas être spécialement discret, mais je te rappelle que les autres élèves étaient tous absorbés dans la contemplation d'Harry. Et Harry lui, était complètement accaparé par son petit-déjeuner. Donc personne ne l'a remarqué ! (à part les trois individus mystères de ce chapitre) A la prochaine !_

_**Shannon :**__ Je n'avais pas vu ton commentaire sur le premier chapitre, mais les deux que tu m'as laissé m'ont vraiment fait plaisir ! Personnellement, j'ai aussi un sérieux coup de cœur pour les histoires ou l'un des personnages subi une transformation comme celle-ci et il y en a trop peu, donc j'ai tenté le coup ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne t'aura pas déçue dans tes attentes du coup :) A bientôt j'espère !_

_**Lemonpowaa : **__Je n'avais, pour toi non plus_, _pas vu ton commentaire sur le premier chapitre mais ça m'a fait vachement plaisir aussi ! Le lemon Draco x Harry n'aura pas lieu tout de suite, mais ça ne saurait tarder !_

_**Himechu95670 :**__ Haha ton commentaire m'a bien fait rire ! Par contre je te rassure (ou pas) mais Harry sera évidemment perverti. Par le Prince des Serpentards ET le Prince de Sang-Mêlé ^^ En raison de leur statut royal, j'ai décidé qu'ils pouvaient tout à fait s'en occuper tous les deux. (et deux avis valent mieux qu'un c'est bien connu !)_

_**77Hildegard :**__ Effectivement, ce cher maître des potions en ferait bien son quatre heures… Et plus si affinités ! Mais Draco ne va pas rester en arrière, loin de là ! ^^_


End file.
